Playing with Food: For Legends
by LoLGoau
Summary: Time to play with some food, and the champions are the ones doing the playing. League of Legends and its characters/champions are all property of Riotgamesinc. I do not own anything or work for or know anyone from Riot. I just play the game and write these fanfictions of their characters. Feedback is always welcomed, even criticism.
1. Chapter 1: What goes around

**_Author's Note:_**

_A continuation to my Cho'Gath and Karma story, Steamy Negotiates, but it is not just about these two. This story is over the topic of food play, some will be consensual and some not, but it is purely for fun. However, due to the nature of this, I feel it will have to be M-Rated, even if all of the chapters are not... You know, they all probably will be._

_Oh well. That's part of being a fanfiction writer, you gotta adapt to your own writing. For now, let's start with something new, though perhaps not fresh as I am sure others have done this pairing in the past._

_Skins used: Classic Warwick, Soraka, Nidalee, and Rengar._

_Well, I did not like how I had first done this. So, I decided to edit it, make it better, and add more to it, such as Soraka's PoV. Please note, PoV does not mean exactly that, but it more of the character's specific view on what is happening and their thinking. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this slight edit and those who do so will accept my deepest apology for the lower-standard of work that this was before hand._

* * *

_(Warwick PoV)_

She was close!

She was so close he could smell her!

He felt his blood pumping, his heart racing! All he had to do was kill her! Kill her and tear out her heart for the completion of his formula!

That knowledge, and his fear of losing himself to the beast within and becoming too feral, was what drove toward her! He had to kill her! To take her heart! To complete his transformation!

She was also wounded…

And it was that scent, the scent of her lifeblood seeping out of her, that drove him so relentlessly toward her!

While the beast within him charged to the prey, the man inside wondered how she could have possibly been wounded. With all the blessings she had and the powers that she wielded, she should not have been hurt, or at least not for long.

So why was his prey hurt…?

And then, he saw her! Just past the trees!

He roared as he charged, his eyes red and unblinking, and ran straight for her.

As he did, he vaguely noticed that her right arm was wrapped in red bandages, most likely blood-soaked. By the scent of it, it was her blood, so she had been wounded and was either healing the wound or just healed the wound.

Whatever the case, he continued toward her like an unstoppable force.

In his mind, he saw himself killing her. Tearing her to shreds. Ripping the still beating heart from her chest and devouring it!

Fifteen yards separated them…

She startled, flinching at his roar.

Ten yards separated them…

She turned around to see him and gasped as she took a futile step back, bringing her left arm up as did to cast a spell no doubt… but there was no time for her magic to save her this time.

Five yards separated them… and he could see the fear in her eyes…

When his foot hit the ground one last time, when he planned to lunge at her to ensure she did not get away… he saw the strangest thing: He stopped getting closer to her. Instead, she seemed to grow a little, and then he felt a force on his ankle and leg, pulling him away from her.

A second later, he lost sight of her.

And then the world turned dark… and his mind became filled only with pain as he blacked out.

* * *

_(Soraka PoV)_

Soraka watched, frightened by the sight of Warwick charging straight at her, and then winced when she watched his leg catch in the rope-spring trap and collide, face first, with one of the thick barked trees in the jungle.

She lowered her left arm down from in front of her, and saw his form hanging from the ground, his arms limb as they swung freely and his forehead bleeding from the collision he took.

He was not moving and his eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

Cautiously, she approached him, slowly and quietly, and placed the index finger of her left hand on his wound. Healing magic flowed from her hand to stop the bleeding and seal the wound, but low enough so as to not awaken him.

When the bleeding stopped and the wound sealed, she took her hand from him and took a step back to further examine him, making sure he was not harmed elsewhere and in case he did suddenly wake up.

When she did, she felt a hand come over her mouth, silencing her and making her heart skip a beat from the scare. She then felt someone's warm breath on the back of her ear, and then heard the voice of the one behind her. "Is he still alive?"

Soraka let out an easy breath through her nose, relieved to hear the voice of the one who set the trap that had knocked out Warwick. Slowly and silently, still trying to slow her rapidly beating heart, she nodded her head yes.

When she did, the one behind her took removed their hand from her mouth. "Alright. Let's get him down and set everything up. Rengar should be finished with his hunt." Nidalee said as she walked into Soraka's view. She kept her voice down so as to not wake the Blood Hunter, but, as she retrieved a rag from a pouch on her hip, the healer did not think that would be a problem.

Nidalee carefully tied the rag around Warwick's mouth and snout, keeping his nose uncovered so he could breathe. When she finished, she walked toward a nearby tree and pointed to Soraka, and then to Warwick, signaling for her to catch him.

The healer took a moment to undo the bandage around her arm, the cloth having been used to stop a self-inflicted wound to draw Warwick to her, but that wound had been healed nearly twenty minutes before he showed up. She then took her position near the half-man half-wolf, placing herself underneath the Blood Hunter with her hands under his arms.

When she was ready, she nodded toward the Bestial Huntress, who smiled in return before beginning to undo the knots that held their captive suspended in mid-air.

As soon as the last knot was undone, Soraka grunted as she just managed to hold up Warwick's upper half as his whole weight was given to her in an instant. Thankfully, it did not look or sound like his legs hit the ground too hard, and she was able to keep his head up as well as keep her footing.

As Soraka held Warwick up, Nidalee walked over and undid the knot around his ankle. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? We could simply kill him and remove the threat he represents altogether." She recommended. "I know Rengar would be more than happy to do it for you." She added as she paused from her work to look up at her friend with a serious expression.

Soraka looked away as she thought. It was a difficult decision, and it was an equally tempting offer. This man had been the cause of a great deal of suffering to her, others, and had showed no signs of stopping his rampage. Killing him would be a good thing for the world, one less evil and many who would not suffer under his terror… but could she make that decision? Could she, a healer and child of the celestials, knowingly be an accomplice in the murder of another? Evil or not?

Finally, she shook her head. "Yes, we'll go ahead as we planned originally and just scare him." She finally answered. "If we do kill him, then what difference is there between me and him? I may not be the one to do it, but I would have had a hand in it." She explained.

Nidalee returned her attention to the knot. Though it was simple to undo, she intentionally took longer to do so as she spoke with Soraka. "For every life you have saved, he has taken at least a dozen, and without a second thought. You two could not be any more different." She said.

"And many of those I healed went on to fight in war and battle, killing and dying for the sake of killing." Soraka said in response.

"War is a natural thing."

"So is fear… and compassion."

Nidalee stopped at those words and looked up at Soraka.

Soraka did not look away, but smiled kindly at the huntress. "At one time, you were a little girl who was scared and alone, but then the jungle showed you compassion. Where life dwells, so will death, but from that death will come new life." She said. "And it is mercy that separates us from nature." She added.

"And what do you say about my family dying?" Nidalee asked with fire in her eyes.

Soraka's smile faded and she could not meet Nidalee's eyes as she spoke with a sorrowful tone. "We are not meant to know when our time comes or how our death will happen, only that it will come and it will happen. In that way, Nature will always remain a secret, to us and to itself." She said softly but clearly.

Nidalee watched her for a time, and then finished undoing the knot without looking before rising to her feet, grabbing Warwick by his legs as she did. "Let's get him to the spot. Rengar should be waiting for us by now." She said.

The Starchild nodded her head and, together, they started into another part of the jungle, taking Warwick with them. Though it was a challenge to carry him, it was not impossible with the two of them.

* * *

_(Soraka PoV)_

After a few minutes, Nidalee and Soraka arrived to their little camping spot, and it was then that they saw Rengar sitting on a log with the results of his work next to him and parts of and animal cooking over a small stone fireplace several feet away. The scent of cooking meat was evident, but it was very weak.

The campsite itself was plain, to say the least. There was a pack of supplies next to the log, an empty bucket, a mortar and pestle, several long but flat stones positioned so that they would warm up near the coals, a large stone carved out to be a long-legged table, several small coils of rope lying next to the stone but away from the coals, and the small stone fireplace for cooking. It was a small, basic camp with very little, but it was not without purpose.

Rengar rose from his place and, without a word, effortlessly took Warwick from the two women and laid him down on the stone table. He then began to tie up his legs while Nidalee walked over to the pack.

Soraka stood watching. "You're sure these mixtures of yours won't cause any permanent harm to him?" She asked as she looked toward Nidalee.

The huntress nodded her head and Rengar let out a snort. "You're better off killing him, healer. Fear will only prevent his actions for so long, and then it is he who will be inflicting it once more." He said.

The Starchild turned her head toward the Pridestalker. "We all have our ways, Rengar, and this is one of mine." She said.

Nidalee walked past her and toward Rengar, whom she could see was aggravated by the scent of the rag, as was the unconscious Warwick. "I tried to convince her of the same thing, but she is determined to see it done this way." She explained. "Will you hold him up for me?" She asked.

Rengar stood when he finished tying up Warwick's legs, making sure the ropes were not tied to the stone and loose enough to let him move when the time came but tight enough to prevent him from thinking he was not bound, and then grabbed Warwick by his throat and pulled him up.

He turned his head toward Soraka when he heard her gasp, frowned, and then moved his hand to the Blood Hunter's left shoulder. "Remind me again why we are doing this." He requested in a low growl.

Nidalee had taken out a pouch of some kind of gooey mixture from the pack and now began applying it to Warwick's arms, just before his shoulders, with a plastic-gloved hand. She was careful, even in the little light given through the trees and the fire, to try and not get it anywhere but his arms. "Because it sounded like fun, and, if he had died setting off the trap, you would have gotten his pelt." The huntress explained.

Rengar looked at Warwick's chest, and then growled before turning away when he saw it rising and falling with even, living, breath. "Waste of time and effort." He muttered.

Soraka watched Nidalee as she applied the strange goo to Warwick's arms, wondering what it was. When she moved on to the other arm, she had to ask. "What is that stuff you are putting on him, and why only that part of his arms?" She asked.

Nidalee did not look up as she continued the delicate work. "It's a special type of paralysis gel made from mushrooms Teemo usually gathers, plus a few I use for my traps. It does not paralyze, but it completely numbs the nerves, cutting off the sensory but allowing blood flow to continue." She explained.

Rengar rolled his eyes. "Once she had the idea of applying some to the base of my cock without my knowing. I had no idea what was happening until she started laughing at my expression as she rode me." He said with an angry tone.

Soraka blushed at this information and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise and shock.

Nidalee giggled light-heartedly. "I was feeling playful, thought he had been a bad kitty for Snowdown, and decided to punish him." She said with a slight purr. By their expressions, it was easy to tell that Nidalee had enjoyed the event and Rengar had not.

Soraka took a deep breath to clear her blush, and then nodded her head. "And that goo will only be temporary?" She asked.

Rengar was the one to reply. "It lasts about six hours, but it will seem like ages." He said.

Nidalee rolled her eyes. "He says this knowing my hand was numb that same night for applying the goo to him." She added, and then stood. "I'm done, now to tie up his arms behind his back." She said, leaving the gloves on as she picked up a coil of rope and began tying up Warwick's arms, positioning them behind his back.

As she did, Rengar still held up the Blood hunter by his shoulder, and Soraka chose to ask another question. "Why are you tying his arms up if they're numb?" She asked.

Nidalee gestured with a tilt of her head toward Rengar. "Well, tell her." She said.

The Pridestalker finally smiled for the first time. "You're going to make it look like you've cut off and eaten his arms." He explained.

Soraka looked at him dumbly. "Could you explain?" She asked.

His smile turned into a large grin. "What I am going to do is put bone fragments from the wolf I hunted on his shoulders, along with some blood, to give the appearance that his arms have been cut off." He explained. "And then you're going to pretend that you have eaten his arms." He said.

Soraka's expression was all they needed to be able to tell she did not understand and had no idea what they were talking about. "While I do believe the illusion of him being amputated is a good idea, I do not like to eat meat." She explained.

Rengar and Nidalee turned to one another, and then both looked at her. Nidalee pointed toward Warwick with her right finger. "You do realize he would likely have eaten you like a starving animal?" She asked. "He would have ripped your throat out, tore your chest open, and then, as you choked on your own blood but still alive, and he would have started to eat your still-functioning innards." She explained.

Soraka let out a sigh. "Yes, I realize that, but I will not be a murderer; all I want to do is scare him. And what does that have to do with my dislike of meat?" She replied.

Nidalee gestured for Warwick to be let down, her job of tying up his arms finished. Rather than laying him down gently, Rengar just let go of the Blood Hunter, who let out a soft whine at being dropped, but did not wake.

"RENGAR!" Soraka said. When he turned to her, she added. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because I don't care if he survives this day or not." He replied with a bored tone.

Nidalee stifled a laugh when she saw the Starchild's expression, and then spoke. "Alright, enough fighting you two." She said as she began to remove the gloves and sat them in the fire pit, which swooshed a moment before returning to before. "Rengar, fix his arms. I'll place some warm coals under his back. Soraka." She began. "There's a razor and some white cream in the pack. Spread the cream over Warwick's chest and shave the hair from his chest." She added.

Soraka looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "You want me to shave off the hair of his chest?" She asked.

Nidalee nodded as she carefully gathered the warm, black rocks. "And remove his trousers." She said.

This time, Soraka blushed. "What?" She asked.

"You don't cook and eat your food when it's dressed up." Nidalee replied.

Soraka was still confused and blushing. "Well, I suppose, but why do I need to shave him?" She asked.

Nidalee smiled a sly smile. "To sample him as he cooks, of course." She replied with a purr.

Now, Soraka's face was nearly a bright red. "No no no no no! I couldn't do that! I wouldn't do that! Why would you even suggest I do such a thing!?" She asked panicky.

Nidalee shrugged before placing the coals around and under Warwick's body, waiting for Rengar to turn away and collect more bone fragments before she did. His work was easily the most delicate, and so she did not want to disturb him while he worked. "Well, you could give him a choice: offer to kill him before cooking him, and offer to let him cook alive. Oh! Maybe make him be a good boy for once in his life." She said.

Soraka thought about this, her face still red with blush, as she stepped toward the pack and looked inside of it. After a short time, she found the razor and the cream, white in color as Nidalee had said, and started toward the other two.

She waited until the two of them were finished with their jobs, and then, with Nidalee's help, began to shave the Blood Hunter's chest free of hair. Though shaving was something she had never thought about, she found it to be simple.

After several minutes, and while Rengar cooked the limbs from the wolf he had killed earlier, the two females finally finished.

Soraka could not help but stare at Warwick's well-toned and muscular chest. If they were not enemies as they were, she would have thought of him as a handsome creature, but then she remembered that there was likely no hope for him to be anything other than the monster he looked like.

She shook her head, and then looked to Nidalee and Rengar. "He's tired up, naked, shaved, unconscious still, his arms are numb, and it looks like we're about to cook and eat him. Now what?" She asked.

Rengar held out one of the four wolf limbs to Nidalee, who accepted it with a smile, and another to Soraka, who reluctantly accepted it. "Now, Nidalee and I will leave, watch from afar in case something goes wrong, and you will have to act." He explained.

Nidalee torn off a small piece of meat and nodded her agreement. "Put on a good show, and don't forget to make him feel special. After all, you are going through all of this effort." She said.

Soraka let out another sigh. "I will think about it." She replied.

With that, Rengar took the third limb of the wolf and started into the tree. "He should think the two limbs left are his. I've left enough bones to be sure of it." He said.

"Should?" She asked.

"That depends on how well your acting is." He replied.

As they left, Soraka fished around inside the pack again for the rest of the things she needed, as well as something to smother the fire after she burned the cloth that had bandaged her arm and the rag around Warwick's mouth.

Minutes after she removed it, from what Nidalee had told her, he would wake up, and it would be best for her to put the gag on him immediately after removing the cloth.

* * *

_(Warwick PoV)_

Soothing…

Warm…

And… slimy?

He felt something soothing course through his whole body.

He felt warmth all around him, warming his fur and the skin and muscle underneath.

And he felt something slimy being applied to his bare chest, almost like it was being brushed onto his skin.

Shaking his head to clear his foggy head and regain his senses, he was able to detect the scents of smoke, cooking meat, blood, and something else. He blinked his eyes, his vision cloudy and hazy, and then he heard the voice of a female.

"Oh, you're awake."

He turned his head to the voice, and then growled, which was difficult to do for some reason, and thrashed in some kind of binding toward the source. His target, however, did not even flinch.

"I was hoping to be finished before you woke up." She said as she raised a piece of meat to her mouth and tore off a bite with her teeth.

It was Soraka, the one he had been so sure he was about to catch and kill before he blacked out. He glared at her, his eyes spotting her once bandaged-covered arm. The limb was undamaged, most likely healed while he was out.

His eyes were then drawn to what it was she was eating. It looked like the cooked limb of a-

"How long has it been since that day you came to my grove? Do you remember what happened that day?" She asked before taking another bite of the meat in her hand.

He glanced back to her face, growling hatefully toward her, and noticed a mixed look of displeasure and sorrow on her face.

With his human mind overriding his feral instincts at the moment, he realized this was the first time he had ever seen her eating meat, or at least meat that appeared to be cooked so… fresh. As far as he could recall, she did not like to eat meat, preferring fruits and vegetables, so why was she eating meat now?

"You lied to me back then, saying that your wife had been killed." She began, retelling the story of how they had met, back when he was a collector of experiments and she was an untouchable celestial being.

Despite his best efforts, he could not speak past whatever it was that was in his mouth. All he could do was growl and glare at her, which he did both.

"I kept you alive, healing your wounds that would have killed you many times over, when those men attacked you. When I finally attacked them, and broke the link I once held with the celestial, you repaid my kindness and sacrifice by stabbing me in the chest." She said, never once taking her eyes away from his.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and, when she opened them again, she narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Later, I found out why you wanted to kill me." She said, and then tore off a larger bite from the meat.

She chewed it twice, and then swallowed before dropping the rest of the limb onto something. Almost instantly, the scent of burning meat caught in his sensitive nose (or snout), causing him to shake his head in displeasure.

"Today, I am going to do to you what you were going to do to me if you had caught me hours ago." She said.

"_Hours ago?"_ He thought to himself. He had been out for hours?

She turned herself away from him and retrieved a mortar of smooth wood with a brush in it. She stirred the brush in the mortar for a few seconds, and then brought it out. By the smell and look of it, it was some kind of sweet sauce.

She then moved it to his chest and began applying the sauce to his bare, hairless chest.

His eyes widened. She had shaved his chest!?

He turned his head to the left, and saw bone procuring from his shoulder where his scapula was, but nothing else of his arm. (The bone that connects the arm to the shoulder was what I was going for with the scapula)

Beginning to panic, he turned his head to the right to find the same sight.

When he looked back to Soraka, he saw that she was applying a good amount of the sauce to his chest, just over his racing heart. He could almost see it beating through the muscles of his chest.

He realized then that he was completely naked, his leather armor and burlap clothing discarded, and noticed that the air appeared to be shimmering slightly as though it were heated.

Between the panic of realizing his arms were missing, the majority of his front shaved free of hair, and the steadily increasing heat, he was in constant conflict with his two sides. His feral side was in a frenzy of confusion as it tried to escape, while his human side worked to make sense of what was happening and why it was happening and trying to calm the feral side.

And then, in the middle of this inner conflict, she placed a thin, flat rock on his chest. It was not so large that it was hurting him, but it was heavy enough that he would have to exert more effort than he was currently able to in order to get it off him. It was also warm, heated even, which made him produce a whimpering whine-like tone.

"You may not have a preference to your meals, but I prefer my meat cooked." She said in response to his whine.

He paused at those words._ Was she really cooking him!?_

He eased his thrashing and moving.

Just a moment again, was that his limb she was eating before... his arm!? If he really had been out for hours, that would have given her plenty of time to tie him up, cut off his arms, cook them, and eat at least one.

A moment after this thought, he began to thrash and move around once more, trying to escape.

Suddenly, a painful shock was sent throughout his body, causing him to yelp loudly as he felt something tightly and mercilessly grip his groin.

With great effort, he looked up, past the flat rock, to see Soraka gripping his penis in her hand. With cold, careless eyes, she began to stimulate him, bending and stroking it, pleasuring him and hurting him, before she stopped and turned those normally warm, gentle eyes to his.

"I am going to cook you and eat your heart, and leave whatever I do not finish for the animals of this jungle. I will leave it up to you to decide how I will kill you." She began, and then started stroking his red, pulsing manhood. "I can make it pleasant for you, and kill you before it becomes too painful." She added as she stroked him with her soft palm.

As he began to relax a little, she bent his manhood with her index and middle fingers over her thumb. He yelped loudly as she held him like this, the unexpected pain causing his whole body to go ridged and shake slightly. "Or, I can make it as painful as possible and let you be cooked alive." She hissed.

When she finally let up and loosened her grip, she began to very slowly stroke him between her index and middle fingers. "If you keep thrashing, it will be the painful option." She said.

Warwick's thrashing ceased and his only movements became that of his breathing and his head moving so he could watch her, mostly glare at her as he breathed through his forced-opened mouth.

Finally, Soraka smiled. "Good boy." She hummed before wrapping her fingers around his penis and began to stroke him in a more pleasant manner, even using her thumb to massage the head.

As she did this, she unintentionally calmed his feral side, allowing Warwick to think of a way out of this situation.

His arms were removed, he could tell that by glancing to his left and right, the nerves either healed or burned to prevent him from bleeding out. He could feel his legs, but they were bound together. By the way he felt, it was like she had sat him down on a short table, tied his legs together, and then laid him down on his back, which would explain how she had such access to his groin. He suspected that she had laid him on some kind of a hard, bumpy bed.

Moving slightly, hopefully to make her think he was enjoying her treatment more than he was frightened by the reason for her actions, he found that it felt like he was on a bed of small, warm stones; either coal or smooth rocks.

If he was really on a bed of coals, so to speak, then that would explain why he felt so warm on his back, but what was keeping it warm? A fire underneath?

All of a sudden, he felt her remove her hand from his manhood.

Curious, he looked up, unintentionally whining at the loss of pleasure, and watched her stand. After cleaning her hand, which was covered in his pre-cum, with a rag, she lifted the flat stone off of him, grunting softly as she did, to reveal his medium-rare cooked chest; to his shock and her silent delight.

Smiling, she dropped the stone onto the ground beside her, discarding it for either later use or done with it entirely, and leaned her head down to his chest. She even side-stepped so that her horn would not be within reach of his mouth to prevent him from fighting back.

Half-crouching over him on his right, her head one or two inches from his chest and the fingers of her right hand wrapping around his penis, now erect from her earlier stroking, she began to lick his right nipple.

He shuddered, his body reacting to the stimulus of her hand and now her tongue. As much as he wanted to get away, his feral side desired to stay and be pleasured by the blue-skinned woman doing just that. He didn't even notice he had begun to pant and his manhood pulsing even more as she continued.

"You're getting excited, aren't you?" He heard her say in a tone a little louder than a whisper.

He made a sound like a sigh as he tilted his head upward to see her, but then leaned his head back down when she engulfed his nipple into her mouth, suckling and chewing on it lightly.

As she did this, he felt a climax coming, his groin twitching from the stimulus being forced upon him and the sheer amount of pleasure she was giving him. He felt her move, her mouth leaving his right nipple, and felt her tongue trailing among his chest until she reached his left nipple. She flicked the nub twice, and then engulfed it into her warm, wet mouth as he felt her left hand began tweaking his right nipple; the thumb and index finger lightly gripping and pinching the nub.

She continued to do this, suckling and chewing his left nipple, pinching and tweaking the right with left hand, and stroking his penis with her right hand as she massaged its head with her thumb… until-

He let out a long, loud yelp as he came, a string of hot cum shooting out of him like a cannon. As he came, she bit down on his nipple and pinched the other, tightening her grip on his penis slightly as she did, and let him finish his orgasm.

After nearly a minute, his orgasm and spasms finally ceased, and he began to pant. He then felt her once more remove herself from his chest. "Finally." He heard her say.

Weakly, he lifted his head to see her move to his hips, and then crouched down in front of him.

He felt her lips wrap around his manhood, felt her began to suck and bob her head up and down his flaccid length, and watched as her horn rose and fell with the bobbing. As she did this, he felt her chewing on his limp penis, which made him whimper from both pain and pleasure, and three times bite down, her teeth stinging but not biting through the skin completely.

He even grew hard inside her mouth again, his cock growing in size and thickness to before he had cum.

But she soon stopped, and then pulled herself away from him, making a _POP! _sound when she removed him from her mouth and a slurping sound as she sucked in the air to keep his cum in her mouth.

She then rose and picked up the mortar again. Using her left hand to hold it and her right to keep her hair out of the way, she appeared to intentionally let him watch as she let his cum fall out of her mouth and into the mortar, joining with the contents already inside it. She even closed her mouth and sloshed around some saliva to make sure all of it was out of her mouth before spitting the rest into the mortar.

Finally, she began to mix it all together.

As she stirred this mixture, she glanced to him once and, seeing his confused and tired expression, spoke. "I wanted some of your cum as a secret ingredient for the sauce. As disgusting as it is, it does add a personal touch." She explained blankly. She then glanced once more to him. "And a personal taste."

All he could do was pant from exhaustion, his manhood sticking up like a lightning rod, and his back still warming from the stones underneath him.

When she finished stirring, she sat the mortar down in a place he could not see and stood up. She took a few steps away, and then turned back to him. "I need to get a bucket of water, and then I will return. Since you've been good, when I get back I'll slit your throat and wait for you to die before gutting you and seasoning your corpse." She explained. "Now stay there and cook." She added before she bent down to pick up a bucket.

She then started walking away from him, and into the woods.

* * *

_(Warwick PoV)_

A minute later, when he was sure she was gone; he began to move his legs, testing to see how they were bound. To his surprise, she only tied his legs together, but not to anything to keep him in place.

He then rolled himself over to his left, acting quickly to catch himself on his legs, and silently began hopping away.

As he did, with understandable difficulty but not enough to make him fall, he worked his jaw, trying to undo whatever it was that she had done to him. With his inner beast still tired out, that left his human side in full control, and hopefully it would remain like that until he was away from the crazy healer.

He still could not believe what she had done and what she had intended to do to him! She was really going to eat him! And she really did cut off his arms and eat them! In front of him no less!

To say he was angry would be an understatement, but he was also terrified of her now. All this time he had thought she would be easy prey if he got her alone. For so long he had waited and planned for this moment… and now it had cost him dearly.

If he could make it somewhere, get help from someone, he could return to Zaun and have new arms made for him, even grow back his own. All he had to do was get away.

Finally, he managed to bite through the mussel that had kept his mouth open for so long. It was a strange choice of mussel, but its design was most likely used to keep pets quiet as it prevented them from barking and forced them to take unwanted medicine; or in his case, prevent him from speaking.

With his mouth free, he began to curse and swear his vengeance… or he did until he heard something from behind.

"WARWICK!"

It was her! She was back from getting that water.

"I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" She shouted, closer this time.

She was looking for him, and her legs were not bound like his.

Like a terrified animal, he began quickly hopping, fleeing for his life!

Silently, he prayed to all the gods and faiths he knew of, hoping one would keep her from him and help him escape!

He had to get away! He had to keep running from her!

Suddenly, the most feared hunter and collector of humans and animals was reduced to a fleeing, cowardly, near to tears, scared little puppy as he did his best to put as much distance as possible between himself and his purser.

* * *

After a few minutes, Soraka let out a sigh and leaned back, coming to set on a log. She turned her head and began searching through the things she had brought until she found a small tin cup.

After filling it with water, she began to drink it down hungrily, enjoying the refreshing taste of the fresh spring water.

As she did, she heard something approach and stopped. She tensed, not knowing what to expect, but then relaxed when she saw who it was.

Emerging from the brush was Nidalee and Rengar, both with smiles on their faces. Seeing their smiles made her smile as well, and she moved her hands to her lap. "How'd I do?" She asked.

Rengar shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You should have killed him when he woke up, and let him know who the better hunter was." He said.

In response, Nidalee punched his shoulder, hard, a small glare on her face.

He flinched at the blow and took a step away from her to recover, and then, after seeing the look on her face, turned his head away with his eyes closed. "You did alright." He said. "...for an amateur." He added.

Nidalee rolled her eyes before looking to Soraka, smiling as she did. "He was hopping away as fast as he could run, and his legs were still tied up." She informed with delight. "And just in time too. The vine around his arms were becoming loose. I'd say they were almost completely burned away." She added.

Soraka's smile grew at this information. "Thank goodness. I was afraid he might have still been tied up through the night." She said.

Soraka, with Nidalee's and Rengar's help, had come up with a plan to give Warwick a taste of his own medicine, and hopefully make him leave her alone.

Nidalee would set up a trap for Warwick that would knock him out, provide the necessary herbs for her to use to make a cooking sauce and keep him from harming her, and give her directions to a location with a nature, and small, access to coal and smooth stones. Rengar would hunt for wolves to provide meat and bones to give the illusion that Soraka had cut off, cooked, and eaten Warwick's arms, and he did a masterful job of tying up the Blood Hunter, shaving him, and making it appear that he was missing his arms.

Finally, Soraka would play the role of bait and pretend to have been the mastermind behind the whole thing. Personally, she had been worried about their plan, but, as they relayed the details to her, she felt better about the plan and its execution.

The Starchild filled her cup with water from the bucket once more, and took a drink before speaking. "Thank you both for your help, and I can only hope this will make him more hesitate about attacking me in the future." She said.

Nidalee placed her right hand on her hip and nodded. "I thought it was a good show." She said, and then looked over to Rengar and purred. "_Purrr_-haps we should do something like this? I've always wondered what you'd taste like." She added with a seductive ring.

The Pridestalker turned his head to her and narrowed his eyes, well eye. After a second, he licked his lips, smiling as he did. With a quick motion, he slapped her ass, his claws digging in softly to her flesh and causing her to make a gasping-purr. "Only if I get a slice of that tender rump of yours." He said playfully.

Soraka let out a sigh, causing the two of them to look at her. "I refuse to partake of any more of this kind of thing." She said.

The two stared at her, looked to one another, and then back to her. At the same time, they both smiled wickedly.

Soraka's smile instantly faded at the sight of theirs.

Nidalee then began to step toward her, swaying her hips as she did. "Come now. This was all your idea, and we're just… amateurs compared to you." She said seductively. "Won't you give us from some... pointers?" She purred when she stopped, a mere two feet from the tall, blue-skinned healer.

The Starchild took a step back, away from the hunter and huntress. "No, I really should be going." She said as she continued to back away. When she was several feet away, she turned and quickly started away. A second later, she broke into a run.

Pouting, Nidalee puffed up her cheeks before letting out a loud sigh. She then smiled and turned to Rengar. "Well, would you like to spend the night at my place tonight? I have a wonderful idea for a new desert, but I need someone to taste it for me." She said.

Rengar smiled at the huntress. "And what would that be?" He asked.

Nidalee stepped toward him, and then leaned toward his ear, standing on the tips of her toes to whisper into his ear. "Think of it as a hunt. You have to experience it firsthand."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Yep. Warwick got the short end of the stick here. Please note, however, that I will be using both genders of champions for food play, maybe even sometimes both or all of the ones in the story for such a thing. For now, I think this one went well, and I had a lot of fun writing it._

_Anyway, I hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it too. Now to work on other stuff, like getting my job's license._


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Heart's Sweet Tooth

**_Author's Note:_**

_Normally, I make a story, give some explanation for the pairing, and generally make my fan fictions have some kind of back story. In this case, I'm not going to do that solely because, to my knowledge, there is no real canon to explain their relationship._

_So, here's a backstory free lemon. …really? There was no Riven and Zac fanfiction? I just couldn't let this stand. Sorry for any out of character dialog, Riven is fairly difficult._

_Skins used: Battle Bunny and Classic Riven, Tyrant Swain, Lord Darius, Renegade Talon, Classic and hopefully a preview of Battle Bunny Katarina, Classic Urgot, Classic Shaco, Classic Zac, and I think that's it._

_So, without further ado, please enjoy:_

_P.S. Check the previous chapter if you have not already. It was edited._

* * *

Warmth…

She felt warm lying there and in perfect comfort, safe and sound as though she were in a mother's arms. It felt so good that she let out a sigh and rolled over onto her back… but then she felt something gooey on her face.

She opened her eyes to investigate, and then opened her mouth in a gasp.

This was a mistake. As soon as she did, she sucked in a mouthful of goo, waking its source and causing it to react in shock to her sudden gasp.

The gooey creature tried to move away from her, but her suction was too strong for it to get away, and then she swallowed the goo by instinct. She then rose and began to cough violently in an attempt to catch her breath and expel the substance she just swallowed.

She then felt a hard slap on her back, which forced her to violently expel the goo that was already trying to escape her body as well, and closed her eyes to cringe against the pain both inside her body and outside it. She felt something force its way out of her throat and mouth and heard it splat onto the ground with a wet splashing sound.

Finally, she began to cough, her throat feeling raw and dry, as she tried to get herself back to normal.

"You okay Riven?" Asked a masculine voice from her left. She felt a hand on her back, comforting her and gently massaging the small of her back.

Riven turned her head to the smiling semi-transparent face of the Zac, the Secret Weapon. "I'm fine." She said, and then coughed into her hand. "What did I just swallow and spit up?" She asked.

Zac removed his hand from her back and clapped both his hands together, his right one missing a few fingers. "That'd be part of my right arm and hand, but at least you coughed it up." He said.

Riven let out a sigh as she looked at her boyfriend, or at least that's how people would view them in public. Still, looking at his silly, smiling face made her smile in return.

* * *

_(Bit of story, because I can't help myself.)_

The relationship of the two of them was a standard one, and it was born not from battle, but from a chance meeting. Zac and some of his friends were visiting a club in Zaun, one his parents would not have approved of but his friends had talked him into accompanying them. This club was known for a few things, chief among them being a strip club with a special for Champions of the League of Legends and special deals that went along with groups including a Champion.

While he and his friends were talking, drinking, and some of them flirting with their bunny-dressed waitress, Zac had picked out a few familiar faces at other tables.

At one of the tables was the Grand General Jericho Swain dressed in regal attire with a helmet that mostly hid his face, but not his bird, and Lord Darius, looking as imposing as ever. The two seemed to speaking in whispers, but he did not know what they were talking about.

At another table closer to the stage, where other bunny-girls were dancing and entertaining the club, he spotted Urgot, the Headsman's Pride, with Shaco, the Demon Jester. The two appeared to be joking about something, as both were all smiles and laughs, though neither of them seemed interested in the girls. Maybe they did, but he did not think it was for the same reason most of them were.

He turned to one of his friends, Talon, the Blade's Shadow, who was actually a pretty cool guy when you got to know him, was looking toward the stage at the only girl not dressed as a bunny. Katarina Du Couteau was there, speaking with the manager.

The two of them were already at the club, along with the other Noxians, when Zac and his friends arrived, and the four of them, now five with Talon, were secretly watching for trouble in exchange for free drinks. The Grand General of Noxus did not simply have guards stand over him whenever he wished to relax after all, but he did have guards nearby.

When Zac looked toward the stage, he saw that Katarina seemed to be a bit confused, and for some reason had on a pair of the bunny ears. She did not keep them on for long as she quickly took them off and angrily said something to the manager before starting off the stage and toward a corner of the room.

With all the security for Swain, it was a surprise the rest of the club was in such a great mood.

As Zac and his friends joked around, joking about how great it would be if Katarina worked at the club to Talon, who responded by glaring at them, Zac was surprised when he saw a new waitress approach Swain and Darius.

All four of them appeared surprised by the chance encounter. Swain stared in what he guessed was confusion, Darius glared and began to rise, and the waitress dropped her tray in shock when she recognized who the two were.

"You!" Darius called, flexing his right hand around his axe at his belt.

As he raised it, the waitress's eyes narrowed and she reached behind her back, grabbing at what Zac saw to be a rather impractical orange sword, most likely painted to make it appear to be part of her costume.

In the middle of Darius's swing, his blow either meant to kill or disable her, she slashed his weapon out of his hand with an upward slash, sending it flying behind and into the middle of a group flirting with a waitress.

One of the patrons drunkenly responded to it by saying something that sounded like, "It's something like that."

The waitress then brought her sword down onto the table Swain and Darius were sitting at, breaking it in half and causing Beatrice to fly off of Swain's shoulder as both men moved away from the shattered remains.

Suddenly, all of Swain's guards began to take action. Katarina drew her knives and started toward the waitress. Talon pulled a blade from the many on his cape and readied it. Urgot rose and aimed his acid hunter while Shaco only shrugged and took a drink of his bear. Finally, the rest of the guards rose, ready to protect their Grand General and Commander.

However, Zac, having recovered from his surprise, put his hand over Talon's. "Hang on there! We don't need to kill her!" He said.

The assassin glared it and spoke through gritted teeth. "If I do not, another will." He said with a threatening tone.

Zac smiled, completely unphased by the otherwise terrifying tone. "Not on my watch." He said, and then altered his body to move over his friends and the table. He was heading right to Riven, the waitress of Swain and Darius, to both stop things from turning into a battle and to save her from the numerous guards who were no doubt out for her head.

He changed back into his more human form and stretched his arm, catching a knife Katarina had thrown with his right hand, and then pushing down a guard charging toward Riven, who was now leaping into the air.

Instead of attacking Darius, as it looked, she performed a flip in the air, dodging an acid hunter projectile as she did, and landed behind Darius, who turned to try and grapple with her.

She stepped back, causing him to miss her thinner left arm, and struck him with the pummel of her sword across his chin. As he recoiled in pain, she tried to make her way toward the exit, but was blocked by two guards who showed themselves from outside. Either they were club bouncers or guards for Swain, but whichever they were, it didn't look like they were going to let her get away.

Riven stumbled to a halt and stepped back, and then looked down when she saw the talons of a bird forming under her feet. Quickly, she dodged to the right, rolling on her side, and just narrowly avoided Swain's nevermore spell.

As she rose to her feet, she turned to see Katarina, several yards away from her, now charging at her, but that was not her biggest concern.

A dagger was coming straight for her, and there was no time for her to dodge.

She closed her eyes, expecting her lift to end… but there was no pain. She did not feel the cold steel pierce her skull, the warmth of her own blood running down her face and over her eyes, or anything.

Slowly, she opened her right eye, and then both. What she saw confused her more than anything in her life, even the attack she and her team received from Zaun in Ionia.

In front of her was the dagger, but it was suspended in a green, goo-like substance. She then felt a soft but large hand, one that felt like mud, grip her waist and lift her into the air, her legs hanging freely but not completely off the ground.

She then gasped as she saw Darius being pushed to the ground by a large, green hand made of goo as she was spun around, and then was shocked by the sight of the ground nearly five or six feet below her.

The ground was coming in fast and she closed her eyes and braced for the pain, but she did not feel the carpeted room. Instead, she heard something like a splat, and then felt as though she had been thrown into a large puddle of mud.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was engulfed in green goo. Before she could react, the goo reformed itself, taking on a large, humanoid form. It held her in its grip by her waist and held up its right hand toward a number of people, among them Swain, Darius, Talon, and Katarina, all who had weapons drawn and looked as though they were ready for a fight.

"Hold on now everyone!" The large, green man of goo said. "Let's all just take a break and settle this without fighting." He said.

Riven looked toward the dangerous group and saw Darius take a step toward her and the goo man. "She is a deserter of the Noxian army! You will hand her over… creature." He demanded with a threatening tone.

Riven narrowed her eyes, but before she could speak, the goo man who held her did. "A deserter of Noxus?" He asked. When the commander nodded, the goo man straightened, and Riven looked up to see that he was smiling causally. "Friend, this is Zaun. We may be allies of Noxus, but you can't just kidnap folks around here, especially cute and pretty bunny girls." He added, winking at Riven.

She blushed slightly, but then looked back toward Darius, whose face had turned red with anger.

"You will give her to us, or you will be taken under custody as well for aiding an enemy of state." He said, his axe once more gripped tightly in his right hand and his knuckles white from holding it so tightly. He did not want it being knocked from his grip again.

The goo man looked around, seeming to take a count of the number of guards, but then his eyes stopped on Swain. He smiled at the Grand General before addressing him. "Mr. Swain." He said, and then guards, Darius, Talon, and Katarina appeared to tense up.

With a wave of his hand, Swain made them relax. When they did, he looked at the goo man. "You may call me General." He began; his tone calm and his voice that of an elderly man.

The goo man nodded. "The name's Zac." He said, introducing himself and extending his right hand to shake Swain's, who reluctantly did so. After that, Zac's smile grew a little. "Now then, don't you think it's a little silly trying to arrest one of the waitresses from here? I mean, this is the most popular club in Zaun, and outside of Noxian borders by about a mile or so." He said as he raised a goo-formed eyebrow slightly.

Swain placed his cane in front of himself and his hands on top of its head. For nearly a minute, he studied Zac with his piercing eyes, his raven watching as well, and then he spoke with a weathered but commanding and authoritative tone. "That woman you are holding in your arm is called Riven. She was once a commander in the Noxian army, but was pronounced dead in the Ionian conflict. Since she is very clearly alive, we can only assume that she left her comrades to die and fled for her life, dishonoring the fallen and Noxus." He said.

Riven gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

Zac looked down at her, and then looked back to Swain. "She was pronounced dead?" He asked.

Swain nodded.

Zac then raised another goo eyebrow. "Then you can't arrest her." He said with a large grin.

All of their eyes turned to him, even the raven's. Swain seemed to take a deep breath, Darius narrowed his eyes and fixed the grip of his axe in his hand, Katarina put her knives and daggers away before crossing her arms over her chest, Talon only adjusted his stance, and the surrounding guards appeared to relax from confusion but then tensed up a second later.

Swain slowly exhaled his breath, and then replied. "Would you care to elaborate, Zac?" He asked.

The man made of goo straightened and, gently, let Riven down, allowing her to stand on her own two feet again rather than being held. He then looked to Swain, the grin never leaving his green face. "If she's been pronounced dead by Noxus, then this is not the same Riven, now is it?" He asked.

There was silence… and then Darius spoke. "She was the commander of Fury Company, one of the best Noxus has ever had! To know that their commander abandoned them to live…" He trailed off, clenching his axe tightly in his hand and balling his free hand into a fist.

Zac only laughed. "Tell ya what friend. Why don't you let the lady work, and let those of us here who came for a good time have a good time, and then you can talk with her. If ya don't want to wait, we can take this outside, or you can have a chat with the manager." He said with a friendly tone. Even if he was speaking causally like they were friends, it was clear he was also challenging them to a battle over what was legal and who had what right.

Darius was about to speak again, but Swain placed his hand on the commander's shoulder. He looked at her superior, and then stepped back, allowing Swain to step forward.

Swain and Zac looked at one another, the man of goo being taller, but the two of them strangely seeming to be of similar standings; even if one of them was the leader of one of the most well know city-states in Valoran.

Finally, Swain looked toward Riven. "I apologize for my subordinate's actions." He said, and then looked to the others. "All of their actions." He added, meeting each of their eyes. The guards immediately began to sheath their weapons.

When all of their weapons were away, he turned back to Riven, who put her sword up as well, before meeting the Grand General's piercing eyes with her own. "We had assumed you to be someone else. I will speak to your manager about the damage, and then we will leave." He said, and then gave a single nod of his head before turning and starting away.

While several of the guards and other champions looked like they were not done with her, they did not act upon their emotions since their superior had taken care of it.

Riven watched with narrowed eyes as Swain went toward the manager, spoke with him, and then left after giving the man a bag of coins.

Only after the Noxians left did she let out a heavy sigh of relief. She then turned her head to the one who had helped her and nodded toward him. "Thank you for your assistance, but you did not have to get yourself involved." She said.

Zac appeared to change, going from a confident man of honor to a bashful youth who just became a man, scratching the back of his head when she finished speaking to him and as he spoke to her. "It was nothing, really. My mom told me to watch out for others, and it looked like you could've used some help." He said with a silly smile.

She did not smile, not once since he had seen her, and then turned away from him. "For your own safety, do not speak with me again." She said, and then started away from him to return to her work.

* * *

Zac put an arm over her shoulders and leaned her head against his gooey chest. "Thinking about something?" He asked.

Riven smiled and nodded. "The first day we met each other, at that club in Zaun." She answered. "Do you remember it?" She asked as she nestled her head into his malleable shoulder.

Zac nodded, bring his other arm up to embrace her. "Yeah… You told me to leave you alone, but I just couldn't do that." He said, recalling the day he would never forget.

Since that day, they both met more often, and eventually both of them went on with their own lives, but they kept in touch. While Riven continued her journey of self-discovery and inner searching, Zac worked to help Zaun improve morally. When the two of them met in the Institute of War, and after both learning that the other was a champion of the League, their relationship really took off.

That relationship had developed into love, but, like any relationship, there were some problems…

Riven pushed herself away from Zac, who let her go, and then got out of the bed. She wore only cloth strips to cover her breasts and a pair of white linen panties. As her bare feet touched the carpet, she turned her head to him. "I'm going to take a shower." She said before standing.

Zac nodded. "Alright. I'll make us some breakfast." He said, and then rose as well, but morphing into a blob for quicker travel.

* * *

_(Zac POV)_

While Riven was in the shower, Zac split into two Zac's.

Zac One pulled on the top of his head, making a commander's helmet on his head, the sound like that of elastic being stretched and then snapping back into place. He then looked to Zac Two. "I'll distract the warden. You free the captives." He said.

Zac Two saluted. "Yes Sir!" He said.

While Zac One went to grab a frying pan and a spatula, Zac Two went to the refrigerator. "Hey, pass me some eggs and a stick of butter." Zac One said.

"Yes Sir!" Zac Two said, and then tossed three eggs and a stick of butter to Zac One, who caught them and began to make sunny side up eggs.

"And some bacon." Zac One called out. A moment later, Zac Two did so. "Now get those captives!" Zac One ordered playfully.

Zac Two rolled his eyes, but went to the task anyway, looking for and gathering up all of the 'captives'. When he finished, he held them in his left arm and saluted with his right. "I've found them all Sir!" He said.

Zac One turned his head and nodded. "Well done soldier. Now, get them out of here before the warden-"

And then they heard the water stop.

The two Zacs' eyes widened, and Zac One pointed toward the door with the spatula. "Quick soldier! Get out of here! I'll hold her off for as long as I can!" He said.

Zac Two looked from Zac One to the door. "But, Sir. I can't leave you! It'd be suicide for you to remain!" He said.

Zac One shook his head. "Get out of here soldier! We both swore an oath of duty to our fellow goo-people! Don't let my sacrifice be in vain!" He said.

Zac Two saluted, a false, goo-like tear falling from his eyes. "I'll never forget you Sir!" He said, and then started running out of the kitchen.

* * *

_(Riven POV)_

As he did, Riven saw Zac, much smaller than before. She was wearing a towel over her body to cover herself with a smaller towel on her head as she dried her hair.

It took a moment for her to realize what she saw in the smaller Zac's arms, and then her eyes narrowed. "ZAC!" She shouted, abandoning the smaller towel as she took off toward Zac.

As she ran past the kitchen, a second Zac appeared with a sizzling frying pan with bacon and eggs in it in his right hand. "Riven! I made bacon and eggs-" He began to say, but then ducked under his legs and continued her pursuit.

Zac One flinched when he realized how easily he had been bypassed, and then took off after her. "Riven, wait! What about breakfast?" He asked as he gave chase, keeping the pan in his hand.

Riven made no mind to the other Zac, she didn't even notice its head was more rounded than the other one's head. All she cared about was getting back what the first one had taken before he got away. "I'll eat it later!" She called back.

* * *

_(Zac POV)_

Zac Two ran for the outside of the rooms, hoping Riven would not follow him in just a towel in public. However, he did 'not' know that she would keep chasing him into the open public areas of the champions' dorms.

Once outside, he stopped to take a break, and then began to causally walk toward the stairs leading down, but then heard the door behind him slam open. He turned around, saw who it was, and then started running once more, nearly dropping his armful of 'captives'.

"Zac!" He heard her called from behind. "Give me back my gelatin cups!" She demanded, and then shouted a grunt.

Zac Two just barely managed to jump in time to avoid her wind slash technique, but he knew it did not take her nearly as long as it did on the Fields of Justice to ready another one. "I'll never let you have them!" He shouted back as he landed and continued to run.

Zac One, who still had the frying pan of bacon and eggs, chased after Riven. "Riven, I love you, but I can't let you eat my kind anymore! It's like you're eating a part of me!" He said.

Riven appeared to ignore the one behind her, paying no mind to even the other champions and summoners who began to wake and find out what all the yelling was about. Even if they saw her naked save for a towel, they were too tired to comprehend the sight. To most of them, it just looked like Riven was mad at Zac for whatever reason.

Zac Two continued to run, but jumped over the stairs rather taking them down the ten feet to the ground. He landed with a splat, but then quickly reformed and started running again.

However, he did not get far enough as Riven jumped down as well and preformed a wind slash just as he removed. While his legs ran away, his torso and arms fell to the ground. She then jumped down and attacked, cleaving Zac Two in two.

However, that did not stop him, as the two fourths reformed into yet smaller Zacs and each gathered eight of the sixteen packs of gelatin before running away from her.

"Damnit Zac! Get back here!" She yelled.

Before she started after him again, Zac One leaped down at her and tackled her to the ground, restraining her from getting up and continuing to chase his other parts. "Now settle down Riven, and just eat your breakfast." He said, offering her the now cooled pan of bacon and eggs.

While he did his best to keep her towel on her, this also meant that he could not restrain her legs, just her arms.

She shook her head as she rose to her feet, and then began to chase after the other Zacs again. "If you want me to test, give me back my gelatin packs!" She demanded.

Zac One shook his head, which he had to reform. "No, no, no. I can't do that." He said.

She turned a heated glare at him. "And why is that?" She asked angrily as she continued to walk toward where she saw the other Zacs run off to.

Zac One formed a long foot and tried to slow her down as best he could, which was not very well considering she was stronger than him in his current, half strength, form. "What about alternative? Like pudding?" He asked.

She stopped fighting him then, but had to keep her stance to prevent falling over. "Zac, we've been over this before. I have a sweet tooth for gelatin and jello, and your constant stealing of every pack I buy is getting on my last nerves." She said heatedly. "Now let me go so I can beat your other halves up!" She demanded, now trying to move forward once more.

Zac One did his best to keep her from advancing as much as she wanted to, but he was losing ground. "Why don't you try pudding? I've got no problems with you eating it cause, well, it's not goo-like." He said.

Riven finally stopped trying to advance toward where she saw the other Zacs run off to when she saw them returning, their hands empty of the gelatin cups she had tried so hard to get back. Instead of two smaller Zacs and a pair of legs, it was one Zac standing about four feet tall, a silly smile plastered on his face.

Zac Two stopped in front of them and saluted. "Mission success, Sir!" He said.

Zac One nodded. "Great job." He said, and then looked to Riven and offered the frying pan to her. "Bacon and eggs before they get cold?" He offered.

Riven let out a long, drawn out sigh… but then an idea came to her. "Alright, but on one condition." She said, looking down with a smile on her face.

The two Zacs looked to one another before looking to her. Both of them had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_(And here's the smut you all were probably expecting. Also, what makes this foodplay related.)_

An hour later, and back inside their room, thankfully without anyone awake being aware of what had transpired with Riven being nearly naked and chasing the multiple Zacs. She finally did eat, though her breakfast was cold.

But now, it was time for her to satisfy her sweet tooth. The only way for her to do that was with the assistance of Zac and a couple cups of pudding from the Institute snack bar.

When Zac walked into the kitchen, Riven smiled and licked her lips hungrily.

Her amorphous boyfriend was part chocolate and vanilla pudding and part green goo. By his expression, he did not like the idea of her eating him out, but then again she was not going to eat him out in that way.

"Now, sit down." She said, pointing the chair. She wore a cloth bikini and pair of white linen panties, both clean, and appeared to be absolutely enjoying the situation.

Zac sat down, his face showing that he was still uncertain about what she had planned, but he went along with it regardless.

Once he was sitting, Riven went to her knees in front of him and began to play with his easily malleable penis, which was dark like chocolate with a white head. He had kind of fused the pudding with his own goo, but it was not a complete fusion. He could morph with the pudding, but it was not a needed part of him.

She started with her right hand, her left on his hardened right leg, but then began to lick his penis like a frozen treat. It tasted great, like a chocolate and vanilla, and she soon took all of his treat into her mouth.

When she did, she looked up to meet his eyes and saw that he was enjoying this too, which made her enjoy it more. While the two of them have had sex before, their foreplay had been primarily kissing, rubbing, and teasing.

This was the first time his unique makeup had ever been used for sex. And this time, he would be able to expel something into her that would not move around inside her until it found its way out and rejoined with the rest of him. She was kind of looking forward to this new experience.

As she proceeded to give him the blowjob, she also teased its head and licked the shaft with her tongue. The taste was a nice change compared to his normal bland flavor, which she originally thought would be lime flavored.

After a few bobs of her head, Riven began to suck on his penis. Zac too instant notice of this and, for the most part, appeared to be in distress and discomfort. After another few seconds, he groaned as she pulled her head away from him, her lips covered in chocolate pudding.

She swished the contents of her mouth around, chewing in the process, before closing her eyes and smiling up at him. She licked her lips before opening her eyes and looking up at him, moving her right hand over where his penis used to be.

Zac leaned back and let out a sigh. "Geez Riven, it's a good thing I can grow back parts." He said with a silly smile on his face.

She looked from his eyes to the remnants of his penis, and then back to his face. "But you're sweeter than usual. I may just have to eat you up." She said seductively.

Just those words were enough to make him regrow his penis, the tip of it pressing against the side of her face and growing larger than the previous one.

She moaned dreamingly at him. "I may have to taste this one with a larger mouth." She said, and then began to stand, positioning herself as she did.

She arranged her legs to be folded on his, held him with her left arm, and used her right hand to open her panties for his elastic phallus. When she felt its tip against her lips, and removed her right hand and plunged him into her folds.

It was not as one would expect, but then again Zac was much more flexible than anyone else, allowing his penis to shift and conform to the shape of the inside of her vaginal walls. What made it best was that he did make it move, grow, harden, soften, and explore the whole of her womb.

Riven cried out in pure bliss as she rode her amorphous lover, who in turn placed his right hand on her left side, under her arm, and his left hand on her right hip, aiding her in keeping her balance. With the thumb of his right hand, he moved her bikini down, revealing her breasts, and began to softly rotate his thumb around her left breast.

She moaned all the more and pressed herself closer to him, even moving her face toward his to kiss him.

He complied, kissing her back, and moving his left hand down, the index finger stroking the valley between her lower cheeks.

As they made love, their positions shifted for the finale. Riven was laying on the table on her back as Zac continued to thrust into her, her legs wrapped around his waist and the fingers of both her hands wrapped around his neck, drawing him in closer to her.

Both of them were panting heavily, a sheen of sweat covering Riven's mostly naked figure and Zac's form appearing to jiggle more than usual with each thrust.

Finally, Zac picked her up, one hand each gripping one of her butt cheeks, and brought her up and then down one last time, causing her to widen her eyes and gasp deeply. Zac groaned and sighed as he did this, expelling the last of the chocolate and vanilla pudding inside his body into hers.

To Riven, it was surprisingly cool, not cold or hot, and not as gooey as she would have thought.

As the last of her orgasmic spasms ended, Zac lowered her down onto the table, and then slowly removed himself from her. His penis, before a mix of chocolate brown and white vanilla, was now green like the rest of him, but it did not last as he morphed it back so it no longer was a visible part of him. He then brought over a clean bowl from the shelf, stretching his arm to do so, and collected the pudding that leaked out of her sex.

After about a minute, she finally caught her breath and was able to push herself up to see him crouched down, making sure the floor did not get dirty.

She smiled, which made him smile, and then the both of them began to laugh. "Alright, you win. I'll stop eating gelatin, and only eat pudding when I have a craving for something sweet." She said as she laughed.

Zac's smile grew at this. "Good, but I think you should take another shower. This stuff's going to be hard to get out." He said, indicating the pudding slowly leaking out of her.

"Would you be so kind as to help?" She asked before playfully rubbing his arm with her foot.

And then little Zac was back. "Well… if you insist." He said, and then placed the bowl on the floor before tackling Riven off the table, engulfing her in a ball as he morphed and playfully took her with him to the shower for another round.

* * *

**_And here's the fanfiction to somewhat go with all of the fan art. Enjoy and I don't even know where this pairing originated._**

**_Oh, and... I do believe I'm the first to have made a smut for these two. Not the first to make a fanfiction of them, but I'll take the first smut._**


End file.
